


Swing

by StarHelio



Series: FunFreds From the Server [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Circus Baby's Pizza World, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Gore, Hanging, Major Character Injury, beware of these fr, hanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarHelio/pseuds/StarHelio
Summary: A loud, sickening crack resounded around the room.“Whe-re are youuuuu?” The voice called, cheery still and somewhat teasing. Your breath hitched as you shook, this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. Just earlier everything had been fine, you couldn’t help but wrack your brain for what could have set it off. A loud crash shook you out of your thoughts. That one was closer, he was closer.“I know you’re over there somewhere!” He bellowed with a giggle. You held your knees even tighter in a white-knuckled grip. There had to be a way out. You knew if you didn’t move, there would be no stopping him once he found you. Your eyes darted around wildly, looking for anything that could save you in this moment, anything to get away from him.Heavy, thudding footsteps resounded down the hallway. He could be deathly silent, normally he wasn’t so careless as to let himself be heard like that. Especially not when he was like this. You thought, until it hit you.He wasn’t hiding because he already knew where you were.
Series: FunFreds From the Server [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956763
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Swing

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOOO in case you didn't see the tags somehow, I'm gonna warn ya again!!  
> This one does contain graphic violence and character death!! Please be aware of the warnings if you're sensitive to this kind of thing!!  
> lly pls be safe <3

A loud, sickening crack resounded around the room.  
“Whe-re are youuuuu?” The voice called, cheery still and somewhat teasing. Your breath hitched as you shook, this wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be. Just earlier everything had been fine, you couldn’t help but wrack your brain for what could have set it off. A loud crash shook you out of your thoughts. That one was closer, he was closer. 

“I know you’re over there somewhere!” He bellowed with a giggle. You held your knees even tighter in a white-knuckled grip. There had to be a way out. You knew if you didn’t move, there would be no stopping him once he found you. Your eyes darted around wildly, looking for anything that could save you in this moment, anything to get away from him.

Heavy, thudding footsteps resounded down the hallway. He could be deathly silent, normally he wasn’t so careless as to let himself be heard like that. Especially not when he was like this. You thought, until it hit you. 

He wasn’t hiding because he already knew where you were.

Icy jolts of panic ran through your veins, as your breath quickened. You were already hyperventilating, you knew, but you couldn’t find it in you to care. You scrambled backwards with your hands and feet, your palm getting hung on a loose nail protruding from the floorboards. You hissed, sucking air between your gritted teeth as you tried to desperately to stay silent. 

The footsteps had stopped. In fact, you couldn't hear him anywhere. 

You stayed as still as you could, shaking slightly as you attempted to stay silent by controlling your breathing. You desperately tried to calm down. Tried to relax. You needed to be thinking clearly if you were going to get out unnoticed. You desperately tried to talk yourself down from your rising panic.  
If he was silent maybe he had lost you.

A booming sound startled you so badly you leapt to the side, realizing a splintering crack had left a gaping hole in the wall beside where you had just been.  
“SURPRISE!!!” He cackled, raising his other arm wielding some object you couldn’t make out. In a mad dash, you scrambled with your hands to your feet, nearly tripping as you ran as fast as you could out of the room and down the hallway. Hanging a sharp right, your shoes squeaking against the floor as you did so. You were heaving, lungs aching as you ran. They were burning at his point but you knew if you hesitated for even a minute you’d be dead.  
You heard a mad cackling behind you as you ran. He wasn’t far behind. You were fighting for your life with all that you had but you knew him. You knew he was stronger than this, faster than this, he was toying with you. That’s why you had to find a way out to end this little game before he made any real moves. 

Pressing your back flat against the wall, sweat seeping through your shirt and sticking to it, you realized there was an exit just down the hall after the next. That was the only way you’d be able to escape. Looking over your shoulder, the room behind seemed clear. You carefully, silently slipped your shoes off. One after the other, and set them to the side silently. You had to be as silent as possible for this to work. 

You tip toed your way down the hall, silent in your socked footsteps. You could see the door, about three yards away now. You could make it, you were right there. You were actually going to survive. Slipping ever so silently down the hall the distance between you and your freedom shrank. 

You reached an arm out. 

Just a few steps. 

You barely contained a sob, you made it.

You wrapped a hand around the handle.

Something blunt came flying from behind you, colliding with a loud crack to the back of your head. Gasping, you crumpled to the floor. You smelled and tasted blood, it was getting harder to breathe as your vision became foggy.  
“Aw, and you were so close!” He giggled, sounded distant but you knew he was right there as you felt a hand wrap firmly around your upper arm. You lolled your head groggily to the side, catching a blurred image of him, baby blues shallowly illuminating the darkness surrounding you in the room with a wicked grin splitting across his face. Suddenly the hand clasped around your upper arm pulled back sharply, too fast. You screamed as you felt as much as heard a loud pop from your shoulder as jolting, searing pain tore all the way through your arm.  
He giggled madly, “Pop!” he mimicked.

You felt the world around you spinning as a darkness closed in on your vision. His laughter echoed all around you as everything began to fade away to darkness.

______________________

Dull, throbbing pain was what dragged you out of dark, cold unconsciousness. You groaned, immediately discovering that groaning made the dull, heavy pain even worse. Relunctantly, you forced your eyes open as much as you could. A pale, bright light beamed down onto your face from above. You cringed immediately, squeezing your eyes shut from the offensive light. A sharp, searing pain jolted through the back of your head. You reached back, feeling over where you had been hit.

Where you had been hit.

Memories from before came flooding back to you all at once, agitating the already unbearable pain in your head. You grunted as you forced yourself to struggle to a sitting position. 

He had to be nearby.

You quickly got to your feet, stumbling slightly as you gained your footing. Your head was spinning and the room was blurry. Head still throbbing, you felt sick as you tried to find out some sort of direction, namely where you might be. Stepping back, something caught your shoulder. A manic laughter rang out behind you. Gasping, you darted away form the voice, whipping around to face its source. A glowing pair of blue eyes stared you down from the darkness. He lurched forward, sending you stumbling back. Your back hit the floor, knocking the air out of your lungs. He was right on top of you now, setting a foot firmly across your legs. “Well, hello again!” He laughed, seeming absolutely tickled with himself. An immense pressure slammed down into your knees where his foot laid. The cracking was stomach turning, bone crunching and splintering as you cried out a blood curdling scream. The skin ruptured, audibly tearing as crimson liquid spilled freely, covering the floor around your legs. Tears streamed down your face as sobs wracked your chest. A wicked smile stretching impossibly wide glowered above you, his laughter full of glee. The searing hot pain made your vision go white, the struggle for breath worsened. He turned his foot from side to size atop your broken, bloodied legs, as if stomping out a cigarette. Bone crunched like gravel as he mercilessly tore through any tendons that hadn’t already ruptured from the first blow. The sounds were so loud in your own ears, nauseating, wet, crunching and tearing. A horrible, aching scream ripped from your throat as you felt ripping of flesh and tearing of sinew within your already damaged and now deformed legs. Finally, the towering figure above you let up, removing his foot. Though it sent another shockwave of agony through your limbs. The pointed edges of the robotic extremity catching on torn flesh, pulling against them. You knew, though, that he wasn’t going to leave you alone. With a newly dawned sense of horror - you realized through strained whimpers and tears - why he’d done this. You were now immobilized, completely at his mercy. Frantically, as hot and cold sweat ran trails down your skin, you tried to scramble backwards as quickly as you could. Dragging your wounded legs across the floor, sending new flashes of pain shooting across your vision. 

You desperately needed a way out, you had to think. Eyes darting around frantically, you realized you still had no idea where you were. If you only knew, you might be able to find a way out. Immediately, doubt rose up in your mind at that thought. Would really have a way out then? Was there a way out at all? 

The bear took another lurching step forward. 

Thinking of some incredible plan might be your only chance at escaping this alive. Thinking was beginning to prove impossible however, drowned out by the paralyzing agony. You could hardly breathe around the pain of dragging yourself across the hard, cold floor. Teeth chattering in what might have been a mixture of cold and pain, you shivered as sweat continued to drip from every pore. The floor was too cold, yet the bright, beaming light above you seared with heat. 

A large, metallic hand wrapped around your ankle, you screamed. Ragged breath shaking with terror. “Whe-re are you going, friend?” his cheery voice was too loud yet too distant. The oversized hand slowly, excruciatingly, maneuvered your leg straight up into the air. Wriggling against the hard surface, attempting to arch away from him, it only exacerbated the pain. A huge, white, foot lifted. Slowly lowering towards you, harshly shoving against your chest on impact. With his foot pressed harshly against your chest, his fingers drummed coldly across your ankle. Reminding you he had a hold of it. Flashing another wide smile, he pulled his wrist back further, further, further.  
The sounds ripped from your throat were anything but human. Pure, unadulterated suffering became audible. Bruised skin began to tear once again. Ripping agonizingly slow, forming a sort of angry ring around the side of the knee. Tendons and veins stretched further, dripping and oozing blood freely. Curtains of bright, crimson red cascaded down your thigh towards your hip. Crude ripping and popping rang out as the bottom half of your leg was pulled further and further away from you. With a wet snap, he held up the bottom half of your leg by the calf. Turning it this way and that with a wild eyed fascination. Spraying blood spatter across you as well as himself in the process.  
His face snapped back to you quickly, his expression crazed. Feral. “A-re you r-eady for round two?” He jeered, toothy grin impossibly wide. Switching hands, he reached down for your other leg. Sweaty palms frantically searched for any purchase, any sort of grip against the smooth, cold surface. Desperately trying to push away from him. Yet his firm stance on your chest was unwavering. He seemed tickled by the struggle, gazing fondly at your quivering, broken, and bloodied form. A pull, soft at first though agonizing, began on your remaining leg. Whimpering and crying out, your chest heaved as you struggled for breath.  
He giggled.  
Remaining muscle stretched, as did veins and tendons. Pulled steadily further and further apart. You were screaming, though you could hardly hear it. He paused for a moment, only to roughly tug from his steadfast grip on the ankle. Severing the two halves of your only remaining leg with an audible rip. The bottom half of your body fell back to the floor, no longer in his icy grasp. What remained of your gnarled, torn legs hit the ground with a sharp, wet, slap. Blood curdling screams were ripped from you.  
The hulking, brightly colored figure barked out a short laugh, letting the crudely severed limb in his hand fall haphazardly to the ground. Footfalls trailed away from you, leaving you gasping for air. Strangled cries got caught in your throat as you struggled, gulping for air. Your vision spinning wildly, you laid motionless.

Something fell across you near your chest. It wasn’t heavy, but still weighted. Familiar footsteps followed, prancing over to your side.

Something thick and scratchy was tugged roughly around your neck. He placed a hand on each of your sides, dragging you sharply across the floor. Your wounds skidding across the floor, leaving garish, gory streaks in their wake. Lifting you up he held you at eye level, grinning widely. Seeming almost proud. As he lifted you, you had a better view of your surroundings, your eyes now free from the blistering light above your head. You realized it was one of the lights aimed at the stages for performances. Glancing around with any remaining strength you had left, you realized you were on the platform above the show stage.

He was giggling uncontrollably, beyond giddy and excited. “Do you wanna try out the new swing?” He asked, smiling jovially. 

With that, he let you go. 

Giggles snapped to loud, cackling laughter. Gnarled limbs hit against the edge of the platform on the way down with an audible, wet thump. You couldn’t scream, the rope around your neck cutting off your air flow. The pressure quickly squeezing all the blood from your face. Within milliseconds, what he meant clicked in your mind. The platform seemed to float up, up, up out of view. Your nails frantically grabbing, scratching, grasping at the coarse rope around your neck on your way down. 

Soaring, flying, swinging. 

You were weightless for a moment, as gravity had not caught you yet. A macabre acrobatic performance. However, as you neared the end of your fall you caught one last glimpse of that ghoulish white smile. Electric blue lights stared back into you, glimmering with excitement. Just as quickly as your fall had started, it stopped. 

A loud, sickening crack resounded throughout the gallery. 

The lingering echo bounced off the walls of the vast, nearly silent room. 

Silent — save for one lonely string of hiccupping laughter.

Harsh, forced laughter, accompanied by the faint creaking of a rope.


End file.
